wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Strong (Live in Concert!)/Gallery
Gallery GettingStrongLiveinConcertPrologue.JPG|The Wiggles in prologue GettingStrongLiveinConcerttitlecard.JPG|Title Card WigglehouseinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Wigglehouse RingotheRingmasterinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Ringo WigglyCircusJubilee-Prologue.jpg|Ringo introducing "Wiggly Circus Jubilee" RingoandLaurenHannafordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Ringo EmmaWatkinsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Emma Watkins TheWigglyCircusClownsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Circus Clowns JeffinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff surfing JeffandLachyGillespie.jpg|Jeff and Lachy GreginGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg GregandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Greg and Ringo GregandAnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Anthony Greg,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Ringo AnthonyandRingoinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony and Ringo AnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony JeffandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Jeff and Blathnaid JeffandEmmaWatkinsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff and Emma TheNonrealisticWigglesandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Emma Greg,MurrayandRingo.jpg|Greg, Murray and Ringo MurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitarinGettingStrongConcert.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheAwakeWigglesandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Emma RingoandEmmaWatkinsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Ringo and Emma TheOriginalAwakeWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Ringo Anthony,MurrayandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Emma TheOtherWigglesinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheOtherWigglesandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Emma WigglyCircusJubilee.jpg|"Wiggly Circus Jubilee" TheUnforgottenWigglesandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Emma TheUnforgottenWigglesinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesandPaulPaddick.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul Paddick TheUnforgottenWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Ringo TheWigglesinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregintheAudience.jpg|Greg in the audience WelcomeBackGregSign.jpg|A "Welcome Back, Greg" sign JeffandAnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg driving the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012Live.jpg|"Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car" TheOriginalWigglesandCaterinaMete.jpg|The Wiggles and Caterina TheWigglesandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Wiggles and Emma TheAwakeWigglesandLachyGillespie.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Lachy Greg,AnthonyandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Lachy TheOriginalNonrealisticWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Ringo AnthonyandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Anthony and Blathnaid BlathnaidConroy-MurphyPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Blathnaid playing Fender bass guitar BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Blathnaid TheNonrealisticWigglesinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregandJeffinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregandMurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffSleepingin2012.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff waking up OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandRingoinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain and Ringo LaurenHannafordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Lauren MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain GregandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Greg and Emma GregandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg and Lachy JeffandRingoinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff and Ringo Captain,GregandRingo.jpg|Captain, Greg and Ringo MurrayandRingoinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Ringo AudienceinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The audience CaptainandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Captain and Emma CaptainandGreginGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2012Live.jpg|Captain in the cube CaptainFeatherswordFallingDownin2012.jpg|Captain falling down CaptainandAnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2012Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" TieMeKangarooDownSport-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" TieMeKangarooDownSport-Live.jpg|"Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinGettingStrongConcert.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar HereComeOurFriends-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing the Wiggle Friends DorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandGreginGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Greg HereComeOurFriends.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" HereComeOurFriends2.jpg|Wags arriving on stage WagsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Wags GregandWagsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Wags DorothyandWagsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags HenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWigglyMascotsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots HereComeOurFriends4.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriendsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CaptainandHenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheLandWiggleFriendsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends AnthonyandHenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry File:AnthonyPlayingDrumsinGettingStrongLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MusclemanMurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Muscleman Murray GettingStrong-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Muscleman Murray introducing "Getting Strong" GregSingingGettingStrong.jpg|Greg singing "Getting Strong" DorothyandHenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsandMurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsandEmmaWatkinsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Wags and Emma Greg,WagsandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Greg, Wags and Emma Greg,WagsandRingo.jpg|Greg, Wags and Ringo TheWigglesandWagsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsTheDog,HeLikesToTango-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsTheDog,HeLikesToTango-2012Live.jpg|Wags and Greg tangoing File:JeffPlayingKorgKeyboardinGettingStrongLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard MurrayandDorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray giving roses to Dorothy MurrayandEmmaWatkinsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Emma EnglishCountryGarden-2012Live.jpg|"English Country Garden" EmmaWatkinsandLachyGillespie.jpg|Emma and Lachy LachyGillespieandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy LachyGillespieandRingo.jpg|Lachy and Ringo LachyGillespieinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Lachy CaterinaMeteinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Caterina DorothyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Ringo,Dorothy,EmmaandLachy.jpg|Ringo, Dorothy, Emma and Ringo DorothyandRingoinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo RompBompAStomp-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Ringo introducing "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2012Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" SingWithMe-2012Live.jpg|"Sing with Me" CaptainandDorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain and Dorothy AnthonyandDorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy FollowTheLeader-2012Live.jpg|"Follow The Leader" GregSingingFollowTheLeader.jpg|Greg singing Henry'sDance-2012Live.jpg|"Henry's Dance" LachyGillespie,EmmaWatkinsandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Henry HenryandJeffinGettingStrongLiveinConcert.jpg|Henry and Jeff LachyGillespieandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Lachy and Henry HenryandEmmaWatkinsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Henry and Emma HenryandRingoinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Henry and Ringo CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2012Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" CaptainFeatherswordandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his teddy bear GregSingingTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" GregandTeddyBear.jpg|Greg and teddy bear HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-2012Live.jpg|"Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" GregSingingHereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|Greg singing Up,Down,TurnAround.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" Gee,C'mon.jpg|''"Gee, c'mon."'' Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg, Captain and Ringo Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-2012Live.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" File:GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinGettingStrongLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar TheMonkeyDance-2012Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" WaltzingMatilda-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Waltzing Matilda" WaltzingMatilda-2012Live.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" AnthonyandMurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray Anthony,MurrayandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Lachy Wiggle2012Medley-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing the "Wiggle 2012 Medley" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Wiggle2012Medley.jpg|"Rock-a-bye Your Bear" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Wiggle2012Medley.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-Wiggle2012Medley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" Dorothy,GregandRingo.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Ringo Wiggle2012Medley.jpg|"Wiggle 2012 Medley" HotPotato-2012Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" GregandHenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Henry Greg,HenryandRingo.jpg|Greg, Henry and Ringo MurrayandHenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Henry TheWigglyGroupinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Group GettingStrongLiveInConcert-Farewell.jpg|Farewell scene 527555_10150960600350846_798499291_n.jpg|Some Wiggles stuff 427446_10150960600185846_1850438382_n.jpg|A Wags Hat 427121_10150960600495846_179603148_n.jpg|A Programme and a Backpack 387065_10150960624455846_1524480464_n.jpg|The Merchandise Stand 480812_10150960624545846_267081601_n.jpg|Some People waiting in Line wiggles_for_blog.jpg|Tour Poster Category:Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:UNCUT galleries Category:2012